Kaneko Fist
|image=Chi Fist.gif |kanji=金子拳 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kanekoken |literal english=Golden Child Fist |english tv=Kaneko Fist |viz manga=Kaneko Fist |game names=Kaneko Fist |other names=The Way of The Martial Art God, Hachiman Fist |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden~Kaneko Clan, Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Hachiman Kaneko, Rikuo Kaneko, Nagisa Rinku, Araki Kaneko, Kenichi Kaneko, Yuki Kaneko, Ikari Uzumaki |teams=Yuki's Biological Family |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Kaneko Fist is a legendary fighting style that revolves around the Kaneko Clan's unique ability to create ki. Description Kaneko Fist is a secretive martial art taught to the members of the Kaneko Clan. This martial art is known as the greatest martial art in existence because of many factors. One of the main reasons stems from how this fighting style uses a latent energy that all members of the Kaneko Clan have: ki. Ki is a type of energy that allows a Kaneko to harness their physical and mental prowess to perform godlike feats, hence its alias Hachiman Fist. Using their fighting style is very taxing on the mind and body, forcing its users to undergo very rigorous physical and mental training. This training grants them physical and mental abilities that are far above-average, even without the use of ki. It become little wounder why this martial art becomes so lethal when something like ki is combined with their already near-godlike mental and physical prowess. One of the main focuses of the fighting style is learning how to combine ki with martial arts. By doing so they are able to use ki to ascend past the normal limitations of Taijutsu to blur the line between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu like the case of the techniques Haōken and Obliteration. The movements, attacks, and blocks are usually performed with very little movement so that they can easily counterattack and conserve their energy to fight for extended periods of time. It is said that, in the right hands this style can allow the user to fight for three days straight or even an entire week. This was later confirmed to be true when Yuki Kaneko fought for much longer than that. The attacks of Kaneko Fist also focuses on two movements so the practitioner won't be caught off guard by a surprise attack. This fact isn't what makes Kaneko Fist so difficult to fight against. It's the fact that members of the Kaneko Clan have to learn thousands of different martial arts and incorporate some of their principles to Kaneko Fist. This makes it very difficult to fight against because of how easily Kaneko Fist allows its users to switch between fighting styles or combine them with Kaneko Fist. Kaneko Fist Stances The objective of the stances in Kaneko Fist is to make it as easy as possible for ki to travel through their body and released from any body part. Because of this most stances look very calm and at ease. Conveniently, this makes it very easy to switch between styles and it fits in with Kaneko Fist's principle of using as few movements as possible. What this calm and at easy stance looks like differs between users. Some stances make their users look like they are on the verge of falling asleep while others make it look like they are about to use Drunken Fist. Choosing a unique stance has become a sort of right of rite of passage in the Kaneko Clan, much like the Uchiha Clan and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. A member of the Kaneko Clan must know and understand themselves before they are able to find the stance that best suits them. Trivia *Kaneko Fist was developed to be the martial art version of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. *Techniques that use ki are considered taijutsu techniques since ki is an extension and manifestation of a Kaneko Clan member's body and will to fight. Category:Fighting Styles